Undefeated
by whycan'tIfindanamethatfits
Summary: Percy's day was completely normal until a bunch of superhero wannabes track him down for being a so called terrorist. What will Percy do? Talk to Annabeth? Or will he leave his Wise Girl out of the mess because he doesn't want her to get hurt? Rated T for language! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! NOTE (30/07/19) READ THE LAST CHAPTER. IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION.
1. Prologue

**Sup people, this is my first story so don't judge just yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I am NOT Rick Riordan and therefore do NOT own Percy Jackson and most DEFINITELY do NOT own THE AVENGERS**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy thought that nothing could ruin his day. He woke up just in time to go to the dining pavilion and enjoy a wonderful breakfast of pancakes. Blue pancakes to be exact, that were completely and utterly covered in syrup. Then, he walked over to the arena to begin teaching his sword fighting class, only to find Chiron waiting for him to tell him that he would take the class for today. So, he did what any good boyfriend would do and went back to his cabin to find a picnic basket to prepare an amazing picnic for his Wise Girl. After discovering that he did not in fact own a picnic basket, he walked over to the Zeus cabin, and 'borrowed' Piper's, who had left the basket on Jason's bunk after their picnic. He went over to the kitchen and took some food that he obviously asked Chiron for (meaning that he snuck in and stole some food), stuffed it in his basket and went to find his lovely girlfriend.

He found Annabeth with her nose buried in a book, sitting cross-legged on the grass near the volleyball courts. He just couldn't help it, he had to sneak up on her and scare her. So that was he did.

He crept, slowly so as not to warn her of his presence, and pounced.

"RAARGH"

And before he knew it Percy had been judo flipped onto the ground with the end of a dagger resting on his throat.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth complained

"Wise Girl" Percy mimicked

"You are so annoying" Annabeth wined, rolling her stormy grey eyes, a grin forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Come on" Percy whined "I brought food and I really want to eat it"

It seemed that Annabeth had not noticed the picnic basket that had previously been in Percy's hand and her eyes lit up at the thought of having a picnic. Percy grinned. Seeing those beautifully stormy eyes light up made his heart bounce, and Percy was even more eager to take Annabeth to the beach, where he had planned to have their picnic.

"Come on Wise Girl, let's go to the beach" Percy jumped out from under Annabeth's dagger and started sprinting off to the beach, but not before picking up the picnic basket that had been thrown across the green grass.

"Percy wait!"

But Percy was long gone, much too eager to go to the beach and enjoy the sunny day.

AN: Hi guys, this is my first story so don't judge. I hope you like it. PLEASE review! I would love to see what you all think of this story. Sorry for the short chapter, promise the other ones will be longer. I hope to update soon. Till the next time - Blue


	2. Picnic

**AN: Sorry guys! The Percy's POV at the beginning of this chapter was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter. Still trying to get used to this. :p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Percy's POV**

"Come on Wise Girl, let's go to the beach" Percy jumped out from under Annabeth's dagger and started sprinting off to the beach, but not before picking up the picnic basket that had been thrown across the green grass.

"Percy wait!"

But Percy was long gone, much too eager to go to the beach and enjoy the sunny day.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Sometimes, Annabeth forgot how annoying her Seaweed Brain could be. This was one of those times. When Percy had told her that he had planned a picnic, she wondered if he could read her mind because, just a few minutes prior, she had been thinking about preparing a picnic for herself and her boyfriend. However, by the time she had controlled her thoughts and had snapped back into reality, Percy was already sprinting off to the beach.

"Percy wait!"

Annabeth huffed when her boyfriend did not reply and took off after him. Annabeth sprinted, tackling her unsuspecting boyfriend, but, somehow Percy managed to grab Annabeth under her knees and neck, with the picnic basket still in his hands, and continued to sprint to the beach, carrying Annabeth bridal style.

"Percy put me down!" Annabeth complained, faking annoyance.

"If you say so," Percy said while dumping her into the cold water.

It seemed that while in Percy's arms, Annabeth had failed to see that they were already on the sand and that Percy was running directly towards the water. She would later blame this on her ADHD but in reality, she was too busy staring into Percy's sea green eyes and watching his raven black hair sway in the wind.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, "I'm soaked!"

"That's what usually happens when you get dumped into the oce—" Percy was cut off by Annabeth leaping out of the water, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him into the water.

Annabeth's anger dissipated after she saw Percy's eyes light up with joy. Oh, how she loved those beautiful swirling green eyes. She could get lost in those eyes for hours, staring at them lovingly. However, she was distracted by Percy getting out the water and offering her a hand, which she gladly accepted. Percy dried them off, which was a very handy trick, and led her to the picnic basket which was currently lying in the sand, thankfully closed.

"What did you pack Percy" Annabeth inquired, knowing that her boyfriend was a sorry excuse for a cook, not that she was any better.

"You'll see" Percy answered

Annabeth opened the basket and peered inside curiously. She found some margarita pizza, some of Sally's blue cookies, some sandwiches and some fruit. She smiled gratefully at Percy and reached into the basket and grabbed some pizza. Annabeth handed Percy a slice and began munching her own.

"I never asked why you decided to have a picnic," Annabeth said, voicing her thoughts.

"I dunno, I thought that you would like it," Percy said with his mouth stuffed with pizza "Actually now that I think about it there is something I need to tell you"

"You better not be breaking up with me or I swear to the Gods —"

"No no no," Percy said quickly "I just wanted to say that I need to go back to Goode to finish my last year. My mom says that even though I'm a demigod I still need to go to school"

"And she's right"

"Of course you would side with her Wise Girl," Percy said "But that means I have to be away from you"

Annabeth was confused, why would she be away from him? She could just go with him, right?

"Aren't you going to your dad's house tomorrow?" Percy said, answering her thoughts. Right! She was going to her dad's house to see him after the war. She really wondered if he could read her mind.

"Oh." Annabeth said "I guess that means we won't see each other for a while"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go to the arena and spar?" Annabeth asked, wanting to spend as much time with Percy as possible.

"Ok," Percy said "I want to spend as much time with you as possible"

Annabeth seriously wondered if Percy could read her mind.

 **AN: Hi guys, this chapter wasn't very long but I hope to update soon. Aiming for 1,000 words for chapter 3**


	3. Shadows and Apples

**Hi guys, hope you like the next chapter but first I want to thank FavFan, LDPlatinium and LittleBunnyFufu13 for reviewing. Please review this story, I appreciate any constructive criticism as it helps me when I write. Reviews really motivate me to keep writing so I will repeat myself, PLEASE review! Tell me whose POV you want next.**

 **Disclaimer: I ain't Rick Riordan or Marvel**

 **Nick Fury's POV**

When Nick Fury finds someone who shield does not have a file on, he is not a happy camper (AN: is that a phrase only people from New Zealand use?). Perseus Jackson is a mystery and Nick Fury does not like mysteries. Apparently, all that Tony Stark could find on Jackson was a missing person case from about 6 years ago, Jackson on the Saint Louis Arch when it exploded, him and some punk guy in a gunfight and a few random sightings in Greece and Rome of him swinging a baseball bat violently at some german shepherds. What Jackson was doing and why he was doing it was something that Nick Fury needed to know, and the only way to find that out was to ask said person. Fury had enough experience to know that someone like Jackson was highly unlikely to come quietly so the only thing he could think of doing was: to apprehend him for illegally flying to Greece and Rome since Stark found no valid paperwork concerning his 'holiday' across the world.

So, Fury called one of his Agents to find Jackson, shadow him for the week and to find out when the most appropriate time to apprehend him would be. He could only pray that Jackson cooperates when the time is right.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy hopped into the camp van, already beginning to miss Annabeth, but excited to see his mom after so long (about a week). Percy stared out the window, wondering what he would do for the weekend before school started. Maybe he could go to Montauk with his mom and spend his time at the beach? Or should he stay at home and chill? Percy's thoughts drifted off and he soon began to wonder what would happen if a monster attacked him at school.

'Should I lead it outside and kill it in an alley?' Percy thought to himself 'But what if it attacks me when I'm in my classroom? If it does I guess I'll have to pretend it's my pet or something and lead it outside. . . into an alley!'

"Great idea Percy, lead it into an alley no matter what and then kill it." Percy complimented himself, not realising he had said it aloud until Argus gave him a strange look. Percy blushed and looked away, settling on pretending he hadn't said anything rather than elaborating.

And sooner than he had expected, Percy had arrived at his apartment. He climbed out of the van and grabbed his stuff — a small duffel bag stuffed with some clothes and ambrosia — and began walking to his apartment. Percy stepped into the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently until the elevator made a 'ding', signalling that it had finally reached its destination. Percy walked briskly until he found the door he was looking for. He grabbed his key and stuffed it into the door until it opened. At hearing the door open, Percy heard his mom call out

"Paul? You're home early!"

"Nope," Percy said while stepping into his mom's line of vision. "Where is Paul?"

"Percy!" Sally rushed up Percy to give him a hug "I keep forgetting how much you've grown!" she exclaimed, having to look up to meet his eyes. "Paul had to fly over to Florida for the week, he said that he would be back on Monday. I thought he came back early but I'm glad that you came home."

Percy grinned and hugged his mom, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the couch, where his mother's book lay abandoned. Percy moved the book and patted the space next to him so his mother would come and sit next to him.

"Are there any cookies?" Percy inquired, his stomach growling loudly, proving that he was indeed hungry (when isn't he?).

"In the cupboard dear" Sally replied, "How's Annabeth?"

"She's good. She would have come too but she went to San Francisco to spend time with her dad."

"Good for her. She needs to spend time with her father. They are getting along? Right?"

"Yeah, much better now. I think she even made up with her stepmom." Percy said thoughtfully "Mom, is there any chance that we could go to Montauk for the weekend?" His mother's eyes brightened at the thought and she immediately replied.

"Yes! That's a great idea! I'll go start packing. You should eat something other than cookies before we go."

Percy realised that he had eaten around 6 cookies and smiled sheepishly before putting the jar back into the cupboard. He then grabbed an apple from the fridge and took a big bite out of the fruit.

"I'll go start packing too."

"Ok honey, be ready by 5," Sally said.

Percy nodded and went to his room to start packing for the trip, leaving his apple on the kitchen table.

Little did Percy know that there were actually three people in the room, the third being the agent hired by Fury. Said agent quickly snatched the apple off the table, hoping to perform a DNA analysis on the person she was supposed to shadow. Natasha Romanoff was very good at her job, good enough to hide from even the Saviour of Olympus.


	4. Spying in the Dark

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NOTHING**

 **Natasha Romanoff's POV**

Natasha Romanoff was pissed. She was pissed at Fury for making her tail some teenage boy and she was pissed at Tony Stark for being a dick and saying 'if you want information about Jackson, take him on a date, and then threaten the hell out of him'. So, Natasha slapped him for good measure and set off to find Jackson. The only thing she knew about Jackson was that he was around 6"2, had jet black hair and sea green eyes that swirled with power.

'That kid is not normal' she thought as she looked out the window of her taxi. It just so happened that she saw a van with the words 'Delphi Strawberry Service'. She peered into the van and saw a green-eyed boy with jet black hair looking out the window.

"Holy shit!" Natasha cursed "Driver! Follow that strawberry van! Do it unnoticeable and I'll pay you double!"

So that was exactly what the driver did and before she knew it, the driver had parked the taxi in an alley near the strawberry van, still out of sight. Natasha paid and got out of the taxi. She saw the boy exit the van, and begin to walk towards the apartment complex nearby. She followed him, careful to remain far away and act as if she was here to visit her friend. She waited for him to get on the lift, and watched as he pressed the '13' button. She sprinted up the stairs and was rewarded when she saw Jackson exit the elevator and head down the corridor into the 4th room to her right. Natasha made a mental note of his room and took the elevator back down to the ground floor. She found the fire escape from Jackson's apartment and climbed it, making sure to lay low. She climbed into the room through a window that led into the bathroom. Natasha heard voices and quietly made her way closer.

"Good for her. She needs to spend time with her father. They are getting along? Right?"

"Yeah, much better now. I think she even made up with her stepmom." Jackson said, "Mom, is there any chance that we could go to Montauk for the weekend?"

'That must be Jackson's mother' Natasha thought

"Yes! That's a great idea! I'll go start packing. You should eat something other than cookies before we go."

Jackson looked guilty and put away the cookie jar. For a moment Natasha wondered if this was all just a big mistake and that she was intruding some innocent family's life. But, one look at Jackson's power filled eyes and aura of power changed Natasha's thoughts.

"I'll go start packing too."

"Ok honey, be ready by 5."

Jackson put down his apple and walked to his room. Natasha made sure Jackson was gone before grabbing the apple off the bench and making her way out of the apartment the way she came.

Natasha grabbed a sterile bag from her purse (being a spy teaches you to be prepared for anything) and dropped the apple into it, hoping to do a DNA test to see if Jackson was just a normal kid who had been in a bunch of messed up situations.

She called Fury on her phone.

"This better be important Romanoff," Fury said rather irritatedly

"I found out where Jackson is going for the weekend and I think that it would be the perfect opportunity to apprehend him"

"And where exactly is he going"

"Montauk" Natasha replied grimly

"That's where our underwater base was." Fury said

"Before it was destroyed by a storm that was completely off the scale." Natasha finished "Do you think it had something to do with Jackson?"

"That's for you to find out." Fury said "I'll send backup if you need it but I want Jackson in SHIELD's custody pronto. You have 48 hours" Fury cut the call.

"That son of a bitch" Natasha mumbled. 'Well,' Natasha thought 'first things first, I need to take this apple to Banner.' Natasha hailed a taxi to take her to the Avengers Tower, where she could finally find out if Jackson was human. . . or a mutant.

 **AN: Hi guys, sorry for the late update, the last few days have been really busy. My aunts and my mom's friends threw my mom a surprise party which they didn't bother telling me or my sister about. So I was just babysitting my sister when 5 cars turned up at my house and knocked on the door. I was so surprised but it was great. I hope to update soon, probably in the next 3-4 days cause I'm quite busy with homework (I'm sure you guys can relate). Sorry for the short chapter!**


	5. It Just Exploded!

**Disclaimer: If was was rich enough to own this then I would have a bean bag.**

 **Bruce Banner's POV**

After Natasha explained the situation to Banner, he went to his lab and swabbed Jackson's apple. He wiped the swab onto a Petri dish and placed it into his genetic scanner. (AN: I have absolutely no idea what the actual thing to scan DNA is, the first review to find out what it's called can pick the next person's POV!) Banner waited patiently for the thing to finish scanning but, before it could, it started to smoke.

BEEP! ERROR, SAMPLE INCOMPETENT! ERROR, SAMPLE INCOMPETENT!

Banner cursed and was about to turn off the power when the device exploded.

"What the hell!? JARVIS bring me Tony Stark!" Banner said, flailing his hands in an attempt to clear the smoke.

"Sir, Mr Stark appears to be unavailable at the moment," JARVIS replied

"Tell him its…. what was I saying?" Banner said. It seemed that his scanner had exploded but he couldn't remember why.

"You requested me to bring you Mr Stark sir," JARVIS said

"And why did I ask you to bring me Stark?" Banner questioned, wondering why on Earth he would willingly ask Stark to pay him a visit.

"I do not know sir."

"JARVIS, do you know why my scanner exploded?" He asked, wanting to hear an answer that made sense. But then, the strangest thing happened, a bunch of memories flooded into his head. He remembered putting Jackson's DNA into his tester, he remembered the machine saying that the sample was incompetent and, for some strange reason, he remembered staring out his window a few years back and seeing a bunch of kids who appeared to be 13 swinging glowing bronze swords at a monstrous looking beast, before the scene changed to some kids playing baseball with their dog.

"JARVIS, call Natasha and tell her to meet me in my lab, pronto."

 **Chiron's POV**

Waking up to Rachel Elizabeth Dare staring at him at 5 in the morning with her bright green eyes was not something Chiron would call pleasant. After he had calmed down, he asked her what the problem was.

"I think I recited a prophecy last night."

Chiron's smile faded and he asked her if she remembered what it was.

"No."

"If I asked you to repeat the prophecy do you think you could repeat it?" Chiron questioned

"There's only one way to find out."

"Oracle of Delphi, tell me the next prophecy," Chiron said. They waited for a few awkward minutes before Rachel spoke.

"I don't think it worked."

"Hmmm," Chiron said, thinking about what they could do

"I think I'll —" Rachel's eyes glowed green and mist began to pour out of her mouth.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo,

 _Son of the Storm shall be found_

 _By the Heroes of mortal grounds_

 _Magic and crossroads will fall_

 _The Goddess of mist enthral_

 _Together as one, wisdom's daughter will cry_

 _Son of the Sea will sacrifice and die"_

Rachel gasped and collapsed, her eyes rolling back into her head. Chiron caught her and put her limp body on his back, before galloping to the infirmary.

"This is not good" Chiron muttered to himself

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Running was all Annabeth could think of. She ran with Percy by her side, from the hundred of monsters that were chasing her. They ran until they were stopped by a cliff that probably would have been a 1,000 ft fall to their deaths had they not stopped in time. They were cornered. Monsters surrounding them, and a cliff behind them._

" _Come" whispered the Arai, "Come with us or fall to your deaths"_

 _Annabeth sobbed and hugged Percy closer. Percy slowly removed Annabeth's arms from his body and yelled._

" _Fight me, you petty cowards!"_

" _No," the Arai said, "We will take you to our mistress" they spoke, their voices in perfect sync._

 _And then they charged unleashing the horrors of Tartarus upon them, keeping them alive and conscious to experience the agony that they had unleashed._

" _Annabeth WAKE UP!" one of the monsters yelled, sounding suspiciously like her father._

" _WAKE UP!" All the monsters yelled, again sounding like her dad, so that was exactly what she did._

Annabeth gasped as she sat upright on her bed. She hadn't had a nightmare this bad in a long time. She looked to her right and saw intense brown eyes staring back at her. Annabeth yelped before calming herself.

"Dad." Annabeth said with obvious relief "Wha's goin' on?" she mumbled, still tired even after having a full 8 hours sleep, though most of her sleep was filled with nightmares about. . . Tartarus. That place still brought her nightmares, but they were better when Percy was with her.

"Honey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"No. I had a nightmare." Annabeth hated sounding so vulnerable and weak. It reminded her of when she was younger when all those spiders would come after her.

Her father hugged her and she saw that the time was 2:30 am. That was when she heard an urgent voice.

"Annabeth, a prophecy has been given," the voice said

Annabeth turned around and saw Chiron through an Iris message, his face grim in the dark lighting.

AN: Oooh, what's going to happen next? PLEASE review! I really appreciate it when people review, it really motivates me to write more frequently. Also, the first person to tell me what a DNA scanning thing is called can pick the next POV. Just review and say what the thing is called (I'm really tired of calling it a 'thing') and whose POV you want next. Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon.


	6. Stupid DNA

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I had a lot going on last week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed especially SilverWing321, who reviewed 4 times and inspired me to update sooner. Also a big thank you to ALG (guest) who reviewed with the name of the DNA scanner thing. It is called a Scanning Electron Microscope (SEM) so I'll be referring to the scanner thing as SEM from now. Also, as promised, I did say that the first person to tell me what the scanner thing was called could pick whose POV would be next.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan or like I own Marvel?**

 **Percy's POV**

The drive to Montauk was long. At least for Percy it was, with him being ADHD and all. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his lap as he stared out the window, looking for something mildly interesting that just might occupy him for a minute or two.

"Mom" Percy said for the billionth time "Are we there yet" At least his mom didn't look too annoyed.

"Almost" His mom replied

"You said that like, 5 hours ago!" Percy accused

"Honey, we haven't even been driving for that long" Sally replied patiently, having gotten used to Percy's sense of time, or lack thereof.

"How much longer" Percy inquired, wanting nothing more than to have a swim in the ocean.

"10 minutes"

Percy gazed out the window and thought about what Annabeth might be doing. _Probably reading,_ he thought _something architecturey, if achitecturey is even a word._ Percy could literally hear Annabeth berating him for his bad grammar and chuckled at the thought of her going on a rant about how important it was to use 'proper English'. Percy was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that they had arrived at their destination, or that 3 black vans with no number plates had just parked in the parking lot.

"Percy, come help me unload all our stuff" His mom called out from behind their Prius.

"Coming mom!" Percy opened the car door and stepped outside, feeling refreshed just by being near the ocean. He walked to his mom only to find her looking expectantly at him like ' _are you gonna unpack this stuff or am I going to have to do it myself'._ Not wanting to get on his mom's bad side, (she did have one) Percy grabbed all of the items from the trunk and walked towards their small, dusty cabin, his mom right behind him, or so he thought.

 **Tony Stark's POV**

"YOU WHAT!" Tony Stark could not believe what he was hearing. Apparently, Banner had tried to run a DNA sample and had somehow managed to blow up the damned machine.

"How on _Earth_ did you manage to blow up the SEM by doing exactly what its supposed to _do_?" Call him harsh but even _Tony_ — who blew up a lot of things — hadn't managed to blow something up when he wasn't experimenting or doing something stupid.

"I don't know what happened!" Banner said.

"Yeah right" Tony grumbled under his breath "That's why the fucking thing blew up"

Banner glared at Tony before continuing "All I did was put Jackson's sample into the SEM and wait. Then, it just, blew up, saying that the sample was incompetent or something." Did Banner just say 'or something'? Usually, his memory was better than that. But who was Tony to judge, _probably just tired?_

"Wait, do you still have the sample?" Tony questioned, an idea forming in his overly caffeinated mind.

"Yes, why?" Banner said, curious as to what Tony was planning

"We could use an electron microscope to test the DNA manually," Tony stated. Realisation dawned on Banner and he quickly went and grabbed the apple and did another swab. Tony grabbed the swab and wiped it onto a petri dish before taking over to the microscope.

Tony tried to focus the damn thing. Keyword: _tried._ No matter how high or low the power was the fucking thing just wouldn't focus.

"What the hell?" Tony cursed and waved over Banner who, also in vain, attempted to focus the electron microscope.

"Why won't it focus?" Banner muttered

"Beats me. I'm stumped." Tony Stark was indeed stumped. "There could be something wrong with the microscope?" It sounded more like a question than an explanation.

"Do you want to test your DNA? To see if there is something wrong with the machine?" Banner suggested

"Why not your . . . oh, never mind" Tony forgot that Banner's DNA had been messed with ever since the gamma radiation incident.

"Okay then, let's do this." Tony spat onto a petri dish and then focused the microscope. "Well, my sample seems to be focussing fine."

"Huh, that's strange," Banner said.

Both of them had been so focused on trying to figure out what was wrong with the damn thing that they hadn't noticed their guest.

"How's it going?" Natasha Romanoff asked

Both men jumped and Tony cursed. "Jesus Romanoff, don't you knock?"

"I did" Natasha deadpanned

"Oh" was the great response that Tony gave

"Well did you find anything?" Natasha asked

"Well, we can't get Jackson's sample to focus," Tony said

"What do you mean?" Natasha inquired

"Take a look for yourself," Tony said

Natasha walked over and peered into the microscope. She let out a gasp at what she saw and Tony immediately walked over and asked her what she saw in a blurry sample.

"It wasn't blurry Tony, at first it was like it was covered in some fog, but then, it just cleared."

"So what did you see after the 'fog' cleared," Tony asked

"It was what I didn't see that mattered. Half of Jackson's DNA helix is missing. It just wasn't there."

Tony walked over to the microscope and looked into it, this time focused on seeing exactly what Natasha saw, and sure enough, half of Jackson's DNA _was_ missing. How Jackson even existed and wasn't a puddle of goo was beyond Tony, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and find out.

 **AN: Phew! Much longer chapter than before. Hope you like it and in case you didn't realise sooner, Natasha is slightly clear-sighted, meaning that she is able to see through the mist but only in small amounts. Also, the 'fog' was the mist. I wasn't sure how to describe it. Anyways, please review! I've said this a lot but I read every review and they really inspire me to update sooner.**


	7. Funky Tuna and Missing Mothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy had walked into their cabin when he noticed that his mom wasn't behind him. He didn't think of it that much at the time and continued to unpack all of their stuff. Percy quickly dusted the cabin and put all the food in their mini-fridge. That was when he started to panic.

He walked back to the car only to find that it wasn't there. Now, Percy was in full panic mode. He was going to Iris message his mom but realised that he was out of drachmas. So, he did the next best thing, he waited. For about 10 seconds. _Fuck that_ Percy thought and began to sprint off towards the shops, where he thought she might be.

When Percy found his mom, he realised that he was just being overly paranoid. She was at the local grocery store buying some tuna.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Sally exclaimed

"Mom! Oh thank the Gods, I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" Percy explained

"Percy, you do know that I told you that I was going to the supermarket right?" Now that his mom mentioned it he did recall her telling him something but shrugging it off as something not important.

"Oh." Percy managed to look sheepish but was actually wondering why the hell his mom was buying seafood when he was the son of Poseidon. It was at that moment he realised that the woman in front of him was not his mother. Percy's brain began to formulate a plan, the gears in his head spinning at a rapid pace.

"Mom, we already bought some tuna!" Percy lied, trying to get this imposter to the beach where he could confront her. (AN: the imposter is a 'her' for now — not being sexist — because Percy's mom is a woman)

"Did we?" His mother questioned "It must have slipped my mind. Oh well then, let's go back to the cabin."

"Ok!" Percy replied with false enthusiasm. They both walked out of the store and hopped into the car. Percy noticed that the number plate was slightly different, confirming his suspicions about his 'mom'. The difference wasn't noticeable but Percy's demigod mind was used to looking for clues that something was wrong.

When they arrived at the beach, Percy noticed that no one else was playing in the sand or in the water. _That confirms it, something is definitely wrong._

 **Natasha Romanoff's POV**

After discovering that Jackson should literally not exist, Natasha had received a call from Fury.

"Romanoff" Natasha grunted

"I need you to take one of Stark's holographic face emulators (AN: I have no clue what they're called but it's one of those things that disguise you as a person using a hologram) and act as Jackson's mother. Facial recognition spotted Jackson and his mother at Montauk and apparently Jackson's mother was going to go pick up her supposed 'husband'. Jackson did not appear to have been paying attention and I think that you should go and try to gather information about Jackson before she comes back. Make sure to wipe his memory, or apprehend him before his mother gets back. We can't have anyone knowing about this operation, understood?" Fury said, sounding rather urgent.

"Yes."

"Backup is waiting for you on the beach.'

And that was how Natasha ended up at a local supermarket, about to buy some tuna, before she saw Jackson sprinting towards her. He slowed down and she remembered that she had a job to do.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Natasha tried to sound all motherly, but that was something that did not come naturally to her, what with her being an assassin and a trained spy.

Jackson looked relieved and said "Mom! Oh thank the Gods, I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!"

Kidnapped? Who would kidnap her? Unless, Percy had a lot of enemies, but that would mean that he had either done something good, or really really bad, which, considering the situation, was very likely to have been something bad.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Natasha spoke: "Percy you do know that I told you that I was going to the supermarket right?" She hoped Percy truly hadn't been listening to his mom and was relieved when he looked sheepish and muttered a quick 'oh'.

However, her relief soon turned into paranoia when Jackson eyed her strangely when he saw the tuna her hands. Maybe they were vegetarians? (AN: I'm a vegetarian and it really bothers me when someone who knows I'm a vegetarian asks me if I eat chicken or something. _Yeah, I'm a vegetarian, someone who does NOT eat meat, but I eat chicken, which is meat._ How dumb do people get?)

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jackson exclaimed "Mom, we already bought some tuna!" _Well, I guess they aren't vegetarians_. Natasha looked at him and could tell he was lying. After all, being a spy for almost all her life did help when it came to telling if people were lying. But why would Jackson lie about already buying tuna? She played it cool and said "Did we? It must have slipped my mind. Oh well then, let's go back to the cabin." Maybe he hated tuna, or maybe there was something bigger going on.

 **Sally's POV**

Sally received a text from Paul saying that he was home early and was wondering where they had gone and if they were alright. Aw, Paul could be so sweet, she quickly replied saying that Percy wanted to go to Montauk so she had taken him. Paul had asked if he could call a cab and come over there too. _Such a gentleman doesn't want me to drive with a sore back._ (AN: they only have one car - Paul's Prius - which Sally took.) She had texted back saying that she would come and pick him up just after she told Percy where she was going. Percy appeared to be deep in thought but she knew she heard him when he nodded his head.

 _I hope he doesn't forget where I've gone_ Sally thought _I really don't want him to panic like last time._ The last time that Sally had gone to the supermarket, she forgot that Percy was in the bathroom and didn't know that she was heading out. He had panicked and had run around town in just his boxers and a pair of sneakers trying to find her. Lucky they lived in Manhattan because if Percy was seen doing that anywhere else, he probably would have been taken to the nearest mental asylum and then Sally would be the one running around town trying to find him.

If Sally had seen the car that was identical to hers apart from a small, almost unnoticeable eagle on the number plate, she probably would have taken Percy and driven straight to Camp Half-Blood.

 **AN: Hi guys! Early update! Hope you liked the chapter, it was the longest one so far! I know I always say this but PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading what you guys think of my story.**


	8. Josh, The Spangled Man

**AN: Sup folks! I want to apologise for the late update but not many people left a review (thanks to everyone who did!) and reviews are what motivates me to keep writing. I know I literally say this in every chapter but I really appreciate it when people review because it lets me know what you think of my story and helps me improve it.** _ **Shoot for the moon, and even if you don't make it, you'll still land among the stars.**_ **That's why I have decided to only write chapter 10 after I get 10 reviews, and, if y'all take to long to review, then I'll just have to discontinue this story because nobody reviewed and I was left heartbroken "sobs". Anyways, time for the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I've run out of things to say, leave a review on how I should phrase my disclaimer.**

 **Steve Roger's POV**

Steve wasn't pleased. Fury had told him that SHIELD was conducting a mission which involved capturing a teenager. Steve had stopped him right there and had said that he wanted no part in apprehending a teenager who probably just wanted to spend time with his family, or, more likely, on his phone. But Fury could be very persuasive. Steve knew that. However, it had slipped his mind that when Fury wants something, he always gets it.

And that was how Steve ended up crouched in a black SUV, waiting for some poor, misfortunate guy, who was about to get his ass kicked.

He spotted a Prius, stop in the parking lot and saw the guy that Fury had described exit the vehicle. _He looks pretty average,_ Steve thought. That was when he spotted his eyes. They were green alright, just like Fury had said. Only thing that he forgot to mention was how green they were. _What was his name again? Johnson? Jameson? Johanson? Jackson? Probably Johnson, yeah, that sounds right._ Johnson's eyes matched the ocean. Like, literally. It was the exact some shade as the water that was 6 metres away from him. Swirling with greens, blues, probably even some black too. Steve could have contemplated what colour Johnson's eyes were all day, but he spotted trouble.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy knew that something was wrong the moment he walked onto the beach. It was quiet. The calm before the storm. And Percy was sure that the woman pretending to be his mother was behind it all.

"Ok, I'm gonna say it. Who the hell are you cause you sure as fuck ain't my mom." Percy yelled, anger evident in his voice

"Percy! Language! And what do you mean I'm not your mother!" The imposter said

"First of, my _mom_ never refers to herself as mother, she thinks it's too formal. Number 2, my _mom_ never tells me to watch my language because she knows I'm old enough to swear. And Number 3, my _mom_ knows that if I ever accuse her of not being my _mom_ , she knows how to properly respond which sure as hell is not what you did!" Percy ranted, making sure to stress the _mom_ so that the imposter knew that his _mom_ was his _mom._

"Fine!" the imposter relented, having too much evidence against them to say otherwise. "I'm not your _mom_!" The imposter then pulled out a small black object and clicked it. Her image flickered and revealed someone who _definitely_ was _not_ his mom.

The lady in front of him had fiery red hair and green eyes. She wore a skin-tight black suit with multiple weapons strapped to her waist. While Percy was sizing her up, the imposter pulled out her gun and aimed it straight at his chest, any movement from Percy would have him dead in a second.

"My name's Natasha Romanoff and you can either come with me the easy way, or I'm going to have to beat you up and drag you with me," Natasha said

"I appreciate the offer but I don't do things the easy way" Percy retorted, mentally preparing himself for a fight. _I need to take her closer to the water._ So that was what he did.

Percy ducked and felt the bullet graze his shoulder. He grit his teeth and grabbed some sand, flinging it straight at his enemy, and took off towards the water. He was almost there when something slammed right into his back. Percy face planted right in the sand, completely winded. He groaned and stood right back up and pulled Riptide out of his pocket, uncapping it just in the nick of time.

Natasha Romanoff's gun was smoking and two halves of a bullet lay strawn on either side of Percy. Another man stood, dressed like he was doing an impression of America's flag. His mouth hung open, openly showing how shocked he was that Percy had just cut a bullet in half.

Percy smirked and used his opponents surprise against him. He slammed the hilt of his sword down onto Mr Spangle's head and knocked him out cold, or so he thought.

 **Nobody's POV**

Now, even Natasha looked impressed, but she didn't show it. She fired 2 more bullets directly at Percy but he saw those coming and dodged them. Natasha stashed her gun away and pulled out something that looked a little more lethal. She fired again, only to miss and by then Percy had dropped his sword (he wanted her to think he was weaponless) and swung his fist at her face. She ducked and swept her feet along the ground in an attempt to knock him off his feet. Percy jumped and landed hard onto her right ankle, effectively braking it. Natasha let out a yelp before gritting her teeth and delivering multiple quick jabs to Percy's torso. He blocked and grabbed her arm and judo flipped her over his shoulder.

Natasha recovered quickly and kicked him in the back. Percy stumbled but spun around and grabbed her foot and yanked it towards him then flung her completely off balance. Natasha landed hard on her broken ankle and she winced in pain. She turned on her gauntlets and they crackled with electricity. She grabbed his wrist and shocked him but he recovered faster than she would have thought. Percy punched her stomach and delivered a swift kick to her head, making her lose her balance and land on the sand, dazed.

Meanwhile, Captain America had recovered and was sneaking up on Percy from behind. He swung his shield directly at Jackson's head but somehow he managed to duck and stick his hand in his pocket. Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it, revealing the long, glowing, bronze sword. He jabbed at the Captain but he pulled his shield in front of him just in time. Celestial Bronze met vibranium with a loud clang and the battle continued. Percy slashed but the Captain met his swing with his shield and threw a punch straight at Percy's head. He ducked just in the nick of time only to be kicked in the chest. Percy went flying in the sand and landed with a thump. He got up but he was tiring, he needed to take the battle into the water.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy went flying and landed with a painful thump. _I need to get to the water._ He got up and taunted Spangles.

"Come on Spangles, hit me with your best shot!" Percy yelled across the beach. Not caring how cliché he sounded. Spangles Head walked slowly, considering his options. Then he began to walk a little faster and held his shield in front of him. Percy saw something dark move behind the shield, but dismissed it as being Spangles glove. Percy should have seen it coming but too many knocks to the head made his thoughts sluggish. _I really need to come up with a better name for him. Tom? Josh? Yeah, Josh._ If Percy was focussed on the man in front of him, he would have been prepared for what was coming.

 **Natasha's POV**

 _Ugh, how can he be that good?_ Natasha was very surprised that a stupid looking teenager (Natasha would never admit that he was actually quite smart since he figured out that she wasn't his mom in less than 10 minutes) could beat her in hand to hand combat. She lay on the sand, dazed, and contemplated getting up. Natasha gathered her strength and hauled herself onto her feet. She saw Steve kick Percy in the chest and send him flying across the sand.

He lay there, while she chucked Steve her gun. It went flying but Steve managed to catch it, just before she collapsed from the pain in her abused ankle and from some serious knocks to the head. Natasha saw stars before everything went black.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy knew something was up when Sir Spangles gave him a grin and started to talk.

"Hey there! Look, I just want to talk." Josh said, half sincere.

"Sure you do. We only spent like, half an hour beating each other's asses. Why don't I go get some drinks and a snack and we can talk like we've been best friends." Percy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Josh's smile faded and he grit his teeth. "If that's how you want to play," he mumbled, just loud enough for Percy to hear. Josh tensed his arm and Percy readied himself, but he was not prepared for what was about to come next.

Josh pulled something out from behind his shield and drew his finger back. A loud bang echoed around the beach and Percy felt something stab him in the gut. He looked down to see what looked like a needle before everything went blurry. He tried to take a step back towards the water but ended up stumbling and landing hard on his back. He tried to push himself back up but failed miserably. Percy attempted to pull the needle out but it was too late, Percy's world faded into darkness.

 **AN: Another long chapter (for me anyways). Hope you all enjoyed and remember what I said in the first AN. 10 reviews and you'll get a chapter 10.**


	9. The Eyepatch Man

**AN: Wow! I got 10 reviews a hell of a lot faster than I thought I would. Well, you know what that means (cue drumroll) another chapter! The first person to review can pick whose POV they want next. Sorry for the late update but I was honestly shocked that I got 20 reviews in a week.**

 **Disclaimer: 'uses posh voice' I hereby declare that I, 'insert name here', do not own anything.**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy didn't know how, but he had a dream. He was in the big house with Rachel and Chiron and they looked like they were discussing something serious.

" _Oracle of Delphi, tell me the next prophecy," Chiron said. Chiron's expression was grim, but he had that determined spark in his eye. 'Why didn't Chiron tell me anything about a prophecy?'_

" _I don't think it worked."_

" _Hmmm," Chiron said, thinking about what they could do_

" _I think I'll —" Rachel's eyes glowed green and mist began to pour out of her mouth._

" _I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo,_

 _Son of the Storm shall be found_ _By the Heroes of mortal grounds_ _Magic and crossroads will fall_ _The Goddess of mist enthral_ _Together as one, wisdom's daughter will cry_ _Son of the Sea will sacrifice and die"_

 _Dream Percy gasped and he couldn't help but think that it was always him. 'I mean, come on, who else could be the Son of the Sea?'_ _Rachel gasped and collapsed, her eyes rolling back into her head. Chiron caught her and put her limp body on his back, before galloping to the infirmary._

 _Chiron mumbled something before looking directly at dream Percy and saying "sleep my dear hero, you'll need it."_

Percy gasped and bolted upright, blinking to adjust to the bright lights. (AN: See what I did there?) He immediately regretted it, however, his head pounding at the sudden movement. Percy lay back down and realised that he was on a bed that was not at camp or at his house. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was white. Completely and utterly devoid of any other colour. There were a desk and 2 chairs that were both made from what looked like steel and a mirror that looked suspiciously like a one-way mirror. Percy imagined some creepy looking dude with an eye patch and some buff looking guys and gals waiting on the other side.

He tried to stand up but something tugged at his arm. _Great, just what I needed._ Percy tugged at the handcuffs but they didn't relent. Percy wasn't going anywhere.

Percy sighed and tapped his foot, his ADHD getting the better of him. He thought of what Annabeth would say, probably something along the lines of either _outsmart them Seaweed Brain, use that Kelp Head of yours or Percy you idiot! How on Earth did you get into this mess! Or even I'm gonna kill you Perseus, and if you die before I kill you, I'll demand Hades to bring you back to life just so that I can kill you myself!_ Percy shuddered at the thought of the last option and decided that he would not tell Annabeth about anything that happened once he got out of this mess.

The sound of a door opening drew Percy out of his thoughts and he looked up to see whose company he was in. A man with an eyepatch as well as 2 armed soldiers — at least they looked like soldiers — walked into the confined space and gave away no emotions whatsoever. Mr Eyepatch had a poker face on and the soldiers gave away nothing. The soldiers walked over to Percy and roughly uncuffed his wrist before grabbing his wrists and shoving them tightly against his back.

"Looks like somebody's grumpy," Percy said.

"Shut up," said the soldier "Everything you say can and will —"

"Be used against me. Believe me, I've seen enough crime movies to know what you 'good guys' say" Percy finished.

The soldier growled and muttered something under her breath. Probably something along the lines of 'stupid teenage kids these days'. The 2 dragged Percy into the chair opposite Mr Eyepatch and grabbed another set of cuffs and secured him to the chair before grabbing a remote and opening the door.

This left Percy staring at Mr Eyepatch. Mr Eyepatch's beady eyes stared into Percy before he broke the silence.

"What's your name, cause I really need to call you something other than Mr Eyepatch." Percy blurted. Mr Eyepatch looked surprised before his face morphed back into his poker face.

"My name is none of your concern young man, and unless I'm mistaken, you're the prisoner and I'm in charge."

"Sheesh, no need to get grumpy Eyepatch," Percy said, trying to raise his hand in surrender but being restrained from doing so by the cuffs around his wrists.

"Let's start easy, what is your name?" Eyepatch asked.

Percy scoffed and said, "If you didn't know that then why on Earth am I here?"

"I said, what is your name?"

"Peter Johnson"

"What is your name?"

"Peter Johnson"

"Your REAL name"

"I already told you, Peter Johnson!"

"Young man, we have other ways of making you cooperate."

"Fine, my name is Perry Johansson." At this point, Percy was thanking Mr D for refusing to get his name right cause Percy didn't think he could just make one up off the top of his head.

"This is your last chance, what is your name?" At this point, Eyepatch's voice was deadly calm and Percy didn't think it was worth it. _I mean, they already know my name so what's there to hide? My mom could be suffering because of me. Do they have her here?_ Percy shuddered at the thought of them hurting his mom

"My name is Percy Jackson," Percy said, just loud enough for Eyepatch to hear.

"Full name?"

"I don't go by my full name" Percy answered stubbornly. Eyepatch seemed to see that he wouldn't be able to get Percy to answer that, so he moved on.

"Where were you on July 12th, 2016" **(AN: I know it wasn't in 2016 but it is in this story)**

Percy's mind went blank as he realized that he was most likely in Tartarus at that time. _It was also Annabeth's birthday._ Percy thought, a lie forming in his head.

"I was at my gir — friends birthday party." Percy hastily corrected, not wanting to give away unnecessary information.

"And where was this party exactly?" Eyepatch asked. _Damn, what do I do now?_

"Uhhh…." Percy stuttered amazingly, _way to go Jackson_ he thought.

"That's what I thought. Mr Jackson, we know that you aren't what people nowadays call normal. In fact, your DNA blew up one of our SEM machines." The first thought that occurred to Percy was _what in the name of the Gods was an SEM?_ Then he remembered Annabeth ranting about some new tech that could test DNA. _But where did they get the DNA from?_

"What do you mean I'm not normal, I'm 100% your average American and I was even born here I can bring you my birth certificate and I have normal parents and everything —"

"As much as I'd like to believe you young man, you have far too much evidence stacked up against you," Eyepatch said, ending Percy's rant. Eyepatch sighed "You can trust us, we aren't with the government. We're a secret organisation that not many know of."

"How am I supposed to trust you with my life's story when you won't even tell me your name and why I'm here?" Percy said, wondering what was up with this guy.

Eyepatch looked conflicted but gave in with a sigh "My name is Agent Nick Fury. This organisation, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, had apprehended you on the basis of illegal travel but we knew that something, how shall I put it, otherworldly was going on. I had one of my staff members run a test on your DNA but it appeared that your sample was not compatible with our tech. My other agent, I believe you have already met, was sent to apprehend you with the help of Captain America. I believe you are a threat to the safety of our country, maybe even the planet, and until I know more, you are under the custody of SHIELD."

 **AN: I know I say this every chapter but please review! I read every review and every time it brings a smile to my face and reminds me that people enjoy reading what I write.**


	10. Truth Serums and Cookies

**AN: Hi peeps! Hope you enjoy the chapter and since nobody reviewed whose POV they wanted, I'll just pick for you! Sorry about the late chapter. I'm going on holiday soon and I've been really busy with packing and shopping for friends and family. I probably will only be able to update sometime in January but stay tuned, the next chapter is gonna be good.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **Sally's POV**

On the way to pick up Paul, Sally knew that something was amiss. Call it a _motherly_ feeling. She knew that Percy was up to something and whatever that was, it could not have been good. So, she texted Paul telling him exactly what was going through her mind.

'Don't worry about me, I'll just stay here for the weekend. Rightnow, you need to worry about Percy. That boy is a trouble magnet, if someone isn't supervising him, he's bound to blow something up.' Paul had texted her.

So, she followed his advice and speed back to Montauk. The beach was empty. However, the sand wasn't smooth like it should've been, there were footprints everywhere. She got out of the car and walked onto to the silky sand, careful not to disturb the 'evidence'. Sally walked along the beach until she saw something that did not belong. Blood. Her pace quickened and she carefully bent down to have a look, the baby in her womb restricting her movement. The blood glistened in the light before she realised that there was no light, the blood was in her shadow. Sally gasped. It was Percy's blood.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was thinking about how she would murder the Fates if she ever met them. The prophecy was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't believe that even after 2 wars the Fates wouldn't leave her and Percy alone. _Why is it always us? Isn't there some other demigod the Fates could pick on?_ Annabeth immediately regretted her thoughts, not wanting to wish ill upon some poor, unsuspecting demigod. She knew how it felt and didn't want anyone else to feel that way. Annabeth thought about the prophecy.

 _Son of the Storm shall be found_

 _By the Heroes of mortal grounds_

 _Magic and crossroads will fall_

 _The Goddess of mist enthral_

 _Together as one, wisdom's daughter will cry_

 _Son of the Sea will sacrifice and die_

 _Well, Son of the Storm could be either Jason or Percy but knowing my luck it's probably Percy. By the Heroes of mortal grounds. What? Never mind that line, I'll figure that out later. Magic and Crossroads will fall, the Goddess of mist enthral. That sounds like one line split into two. The goddess of the mist is Hecate. . and she's the goddess of magic and crossroads! That means she's been captured? But who?_ Annabeth stopped there. She did not want to think about the last two lines but they kept echoing in her head. _Together as one, wisdom's daughter will cry, Son of the Sea will sacrifice and die. Percy is the only Son of the Sea and I'm the most likely daughter of wisdom to be crying if Percy. . ._ No, she refused to think that he would leave her like that. _But it's exactly the kind of thing Percy would do_ a dark voice at the back of her mind said. She kept reassuring herself _, prophecies always have double meanings, it could mean that. . . Percy sacrifices. . . his black hair! And he_ dyes _it another colour! So Percy doesn't really sacrifice himself and die!_ But Annabeth knew that she was lying to herself. Prophecies don't have funny meanings, she'd heard enough to know that. Prophecies were always dark and mysterious and never meant the easy way out. All she could do was hope for the best.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy was getting pretty fed up with 'Nick Fury'. He kept asking him questions and denied Percy any more answers. And, when Percy refused to answer any more questions, Fury pulled out a syringe filled with some dodgy looking liquid and stabbed it in his arm. Percy had time to ask "What the hell is this stuff!" before he promptly passed out.

When Percy woke next he was in a different room. He woke up with his face pressed up against yet another metal table with drool on his cheek. Percy went to wipe it with his hand but felt another set of cuffs stopping him from doing so. He wiped his cheek against his sleeve and took in his surroundings. Sitting in front of him were 2 people. Fury and that other lady sent to apprehend him. _What was her name again? Nancy?_ His ADHD mind refused to focus on what her name was so he settled on Nancy. _How fitting. I meet yet another annoying red head. Reminds me of Yancy._ He thought, his mind thinking back to when he was 12 and went to school with Nancy Bobofit. That was when 'Nancy' cleared her throat, drawing Percy out of his thoughts.

"Ok, I have a question for you. Why did you move me here, I mean, it looks exactly the same!" Percy exclaimed, not finding any reason for why they had to knock him out and drag him here.

"More convenient for interrogations but that's beside the point. The reason we brought you here was because we needed answers that you refused to give to us. Now, let's try that last question again. Who was your father?" Nancy questioned.

The first thought Percy had was _why are they asking me about my father?_ Then he remembered that they had done a manual DNA and had found out that he only had his mother's genes. Percy was about to make up some stupid answer before he felt the urge to tell them the truth.

"Poseidon" He blurted. Percy immediately realised what he had said and snapped his mouth shut, only to open it again. "What did you do to me?" He growled.

"The 'stuff' we injected you with was sodium thiopental, better know as 'truth serum'. Apparently, your lack of half your DNA had. . _unexpected_ side effects." Fury smugly answered

"And what were these 'side effects'?" Percy inquired, wanting to know exactly what happened to him.

"You were unconscious for a rather long period of time. We hadn't expected that to happen. Also, according to our monitor, your thought process slowed down alot more than we thought it would."

"What do you mean unconshiouss for a long time?" It was when Percy tried to say 'unconscious he realiased that he couldn't focus because he was very drowsy, not because of his ADHD.

"Well, we thought that the serum —"

"Sherum!? Wha' did you do tho me?" Percy interupted

"Coulson! Drowsiness and short term memory is kicking in, we should be able to interrogate him properly very shortly." Fury barked.

Percy was so confused. He was tired, he couldn't focus and right now, Fury looked like a demented pumpkin. _I'm hallucinating! That can't be good! Wait a minute! Truth serum? That means that they might…_ The thought sunk in. They gave him a truth serum to find out why his DNA was abnormal and why he disappeared of the radar. _Oh shit. What am I gonna do? Wait, what was a thinking about? Something about cookies?_

 **Fury's POV**

Jackson looked confused and very tired. _More side effects I presume._ "Coulson! Drowsiness and short term memory is kicking in, we should be able to interrogate him properly very shortly." Fury said. He wasn't sure why Jackson's DNA or lack thereof was affecting the truth serum but who knows? _Probably Jackson. I should ask him that._

"Sir, let's begin the interrogation" Coulson said. Jackson's eyes were glazed over and unfocused. _Perfect. Let's begin._


	11. Agent Barton is a what?

**AN: Sorry its short, hope you enjoy!**

 **Fury's POV**

 _Perfect. Let's begin._

"Question one. Are you a mutant?" Fury asked, wanting to know if that was a reason that Jackson's DNA was messed up.

"No." Jackson replied, his voice monotone.

"What are you?"

"I am a demigod" As soon as the words left Jackson's mouth, Fury could tell that the serum had stopped working. Jackson's subconscious must have realised something was wrong. But was it his subconscious, or something else. Fury wasn't actually that surprised. After finding out that the Norse pantheon was real, the idea of people being demigods wasn't really that farfetched. _Jackson said he was a demigod. Does that mean he's like Thor? But Thor has DNA. His father is Poseidon… could he mean the Poseidon from the myths? That would explain the smell of the sea in an underground bunker as well as his Greek heritage._ Fury audibly gasped. He recalled agent Barton mumbling about being a legacy of Apollo when he thought no one was listening. Fury hadn't taken him seriously and thought he was referring to an inside joke with someone.

"Do you know who Clint Barton is?" Fury asked, _maybe they know each other._ Jackson was caught off guard and he answered.

"Yes." _I guess the serum didn't fully wear off._ Jackson's eyes widened and he shut his mouth. _Guess I struck a nerve._

"How do you know him?" Fury questioned.

Jackson looked like he was fighting the serum. His jaw was clenched shut and it looked like he was biting his tongue. That was when the serum took over. His eyes glazed over and he responded.

"He was an archery instructor at a camp I went to." He said

"Was?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"He died fighting εμπούσαι. Clint was stabbed and then ran off deeper into the woods." Jackson said.

 _Figures. Of course Barton is a demigod. But what did Jackson say? Impusa? What the hell is an Impusa?_ "Coulson, go get Barton. We have one more person to question."

 **Percy's POV**

Percy would deny it later but he was a complete mess on the inside. _What have I done!? I just revealed the existence of the entire Greek pantheon to a pirate! And then I betrayed an old friend because I was too weak to resist a stupid truth serum! Some hero I am. I failed. Now what am I gonna do?_ Everyone cleared out of the room, completely ignoring Percy. He tugged hard on the handcuffs but they wouldn't budge. _If only I had Riptide with me. Wait a minute, I'm such an idiot! I do have Riptide! The real question is how do I get it out?_ After some uncomfortable shuffling and some aggressive cursing, Percy had managed to pull out his trusty pen from his pocket. He angled Riptide and uncapped it, waiting for the familiar 'shink' of his sword. The handcuffs clattered to the ground and Percy rubbed his chafed wrists. _Now it's time to get out of here._

 **AN: Last chapter before I go on holiday. Sorry it's a bit short but I'm leaving in less than an hour. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and pleeeeaaase review! I love reading your reviews! They really motivate me to update sooner and they honestly make my day.**


	12. Failed Plans

**AN: I'm soo sorry I didn't update sooner! As soon as I got back from my holiday I had 3 days to recover before school started. I'm a yr 10 now so things are getting a bit more serious. Please review and hope you enjoy! Also, I wanted to do a chapter in first person so this chapter might be a little different. Review if you like it or if you don't.**

 **Percy's POV**

After I broke out of those cuffs, the first thought I had was _how am I gonna get out of here?_ I'll admit, I thought my plan was pretty good until I realised that the doors were automated and locked from the outside. I guess Fury isn't as stupid as I thought. I uncapped Riptide and tried to slice through the doors, praying that the celestial bronze would be enough to break the fragile looking doors. No such like. The doors may have looked like glass but in reality they were probably something much stronger. Darn.

Ok. Plan B. Pretend to still be cuffed and wait for someone to open the door. Then bust out Riptide and get the hell out of here. So I went over to the now shattered handcuffs and tried to put them together over my wrists. Then, I waited. For the next 2 hours (at least it felt like it) I sat in an extremely uncomfortable chair and waited. Being ADHD and all I could easily say that the waiting was horrible. Finally I saw someone walk towards my room. He looked like a scientist. Then the science guy walked past me. I cursed. Then I saw him spin around and look confused before walking back towards my room. They fumbled with an ID before finally opening the door.

"Fury would like to speak with you" he said, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Tell Fury to get his ass over here and talk to me himself" Science guy looked surprised with the choice of language but continued talking.

"Look, kid, I don't like this any more than you do, but you don't want to cross Fury" he replied, looking anxious.

"Fine then, have it your way" I replied. In one fast movement I pulled my hands apart and sent the pieces of the cuffs flying. Then I uncapped Riptide and pointed it at his throat.

"If you like your head I suggest moving" I said smugly, happy that at least one of my plans had worked out. Then, the strangest thing happened. The science dude started turning green. And I mean that literally. His faced began morphing and his shirt ripped right off him. I froze, unable to draw my eyes away from what was unfolding in front of me. I cursed profusely. In front of me was the Hulk.

 **Bruce Banner's POV**

Ok. this wasn't fair at all. First Natasha wants me to do some weird DNA analysis and then Fury wants me to go and get the guy whose DNA I examined, which was not something I was happy about considering the guy was. . a _mutant._

"Ok FINE!" I yelled at Fury, my face starting to turn green. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down, before storming out to find Jackson's room. I walked down the stairs and into the hallway in which Jackson was in. I looked around trying to find the room and was confused when I couldn't find it. Then I realised that I had already passed it and I abruptly turned around and walked back towards Jackson's room.

 **Percy's POV**

I knew I was screwed. There was no way in Hades that I could beat the Hulk with a sword that doesn't even work on mortals. My ADHD brain was trying to come up with something to get me out of this mess but the rest of my head was frozen. I snapped my mouth shut because I seriously doubt that I looked more intimidating as a fish. 'Wait a minute' I thought, 'you're the son of Poseidon you dolt! You can splash him with water or throw a rock at him! So DO SOMETHING!'

The Hulk looked at me with his beady eyes and said "Hulk smash puny human". That was when I ran.

I ducked under his arm that was making its way towards my face and sprinted out the door screaming bloody murder. I turned corner after corner in an attempt to lose him and I thought I had done a pretty damn good job till I barrelled straight into Fury and his miniature army.

"I suggest you stand down Mr. Jackson, you are quite clearly outnumbered." He said, quite smugly if I do say so myself. I slowly raised my hands and dropped my sword, praying to my father that my plan would work and hoping that since they already knew who I was, it wouldn't matter if I blew this place up.


	13. Percy and the Masked Something

**AN: I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I hope that this chapter will make up for my lack of updates. I don't think that anyone liked the first person chapter (it might be that it was a really crappy chapter) since I only got a few reviews but remember, the more reviews the more likely you are to get long and more frequent updates.**

 **Percy**

Percy knew he was screwed unless he did something and fast. _What the heck am I supposed to do know?_ His only idea - not that it was a good one - was to call to the sea which he could feel churning below him. _Wait a minute, that means I'm in a spacecraft or something! Does that mean that everyone here are aliens? Holy crap!_ Percy's head was swimming with ADHD induced irrelevant thoughts that only distracted him further. He only noticed that Fury was talking when one of the soldiers prodded his gun in Percy's side.

"Mr. Jackson if you run you will only confirm our suspicions that you are a terrorist who threatens the safety of the people, if you do not —"

"Hold up, you think I'm a terrorist? You have no idea what I've done to protect the Earth, I've done way more that your puny head could even process and you're calling me a terrorist?" Percy was furious, _who does this guy think he is?_ "Look you know who I am right?"

"A demigod" Fury answered "And a threat"

"I'm not a threat and I don't care what you think cause if you want me to do anything for you then you'll tell your people to put down their guns and back off."

Fury glared and Percy felt satisfaction bubble in his chest. Fury nodded at his soldiers and they put their guns down and took a step back. That was when Percy remembered that his plan only went this far cause he did not think it would go as smoothly as this.

"Uhhh, Eyepatch, you come and um discuss uh what your I mean what _my_ um yeah.." Percy stuttered, he was totally confused and had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Unknown to a flustered Percy, while his thoughts were rapidly trying to come up with a plan Fury has given the silent order to the soldier behind Percy to pick up their gun and fire. No way in hell was this teen going to give Fury orders.

An electric whirr could be heard before a bang. A surprised yelp and the spasming of a very confused guard were the result of a miss from the guard who attempted to fire on Percy, then another bang, and another. The guards dropped like flies before it was just Fury standing alone.

"You, you _traitor!"_ Fury sputtered before he too was hit by the electrically charged stun gun.

The 'traitor' removed their mask and Percy could only grin. "Thanks for coming, I didn't know if you got my message."

"Well, you owe me two boxes of pizza cuz I missed breakfast and lunch just to get here and sneaking away from Annabeth, do you know how hard it is not to act suspicious around her! You should be soo glad that I didn't invite her or I doubt you would be alive to thank me because she probably would have killed you! Infact, now she probably will kill us both!"

"Chill man, I'm sure she won't kill us, actually I'm not, but I'm telling you, they kidnapped me! What day is it?" Percy had no idea how long he'd been here.

"Umm, Thursday?" Percy's saviour replied.

Percy cursed. He'd been gone for 5 days!

"Well what should we do now?" Percy's saving Grace asked

"Jason, our best option would be to keep moving and hope that Fury and his crew don't wake up anytime soon." Percy's hopes of that happening were ruined when one of the guards moaned. _I guess those stun darts don't last very long._ Percy and Jason were just about to leave when someone hidden from their view fired twice, both stun shots hitting their target but only one falling to the ground, unconscious.

 **Jason**

Jason felt what he assumed was a stun shot his his back and he nearly fell over from the force of it. _Wow, those things really do pack a punch._ He turned around, electricity coursing through his veins like adrenalin and to the surprise of his attacker, fired lighting right back at them. He didn't miss and Natasha Romanoff fell to the ground, hair sizzling from the sheer power of his lightning.

Jason turned around and found Percy out cold on the ground. _So that's what it looks like when I'm knocked out._ He grabbed Percy and lifted him up and flung him over his shoulder, grunting at the weight of his friend. _Percy, when you wake up I am definitely gonna make sure you stop eating so much at camp._ Staggering, Jason took a couple of steps before regaining his footing and breaking into a light jog to find the nearest window. He flipped his coin and grabbed his spear and flung it at the glass, setting off multiple alarms before sprinting out of the helicarrier and flying off with an unconscious son of Poseidon.

Jason was sure they hadn't been followed until he felt a grappling hook coil around his ankle. He cursed. He couldn't fire lighting and risk electrocuting Percy but he could cut through the wire with his sword. Jason flipped his spear and it turned into a sword. He heard gasps from behind it and wondered how they could see his sword through the mist. Jason cut the wire at the same time he heard the Eyepatch guy yell something he couldn't make out over the sound of the wind.

Jason heard multiple bangs and felt something hit his leg and his arm. It wasn't a bullet, at least Jason didn't think it was. He heard Percy moan and judging by the way the world was turning and his vision was blurring, he'd been hit by a tranq dart. Jason heard Percy mumble something and the mumble louder, "the water". _Of course! How could I be so stupid!_ Jason stopped flying and darkness took over but judging by the look Percy gave him, they were gonna hit the water and be fine, he hoped.

 **Percy**

When Percy came to he did not expect to be slung over Jason's shoulder and feel like he fell off a cliff. He could tell they were flying (he would grump at Jason later) but for now, he was more concerned about the army of Fury's minions training guns at them. Percy doubted they could miss considering the fact that they were two supposedly normal people flying above an ocean in broad daylight with absolutely no cover whatsoever. He tried to remind Jason that he was the son of Poseidon and that they were about 20 feet away from the ocean but his voice sounded pathetic and Percy doubted that Jason would be able to hear him. He tried again and based on the 'light bulb moment' look that Jason gave him, Percy assumed that Jason had heard him.

He saw Jason's eyes roll back into his head and for a moment he thought that Jason was having a stroke or something until he saw the two darts, very similar to the dart that had got him into this mess, stuck to Jason's arm and his leg. Percy grabbed his friend and willed the water to catch them without killing his friend. They sunk into the water but Percy was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes. They were surrounded. Surrounded by a fleet of freaking submarines.


	14. Jason Loves His Donuts

**AN: Sup people. Thanks for all the reviews and followers, I really appreciate you reviewing even though it can be annoying and time consuming. Remember, more reviews mean more chapters. I also want to start writing a new story (probably a crossover with pjo and something else) so leave a review and tell me what you would like. Oh and I'd also like to mention (not really a big deal (note the sarcasm)) but we hit 100 REVIEWS! Oh my gosh! Thank you all soooooo much for staying with me till this point! You don't know how much this means to me! Sorry for not updating sooner but I just had a week full of exams! Sorry if you cringe at this chapter, I know I did (I honestly didn't think it would be this cringey)**

 **Percy**

Percy could not believe his luck. Fury thought that bringing a fleet of submarines to surround the son of Poseidon would be a good idea. _I guess everyone can be an idiot sometimes, not just me. Maybe I should tell Annabeth that I found someone more clueless than me. Actually, I think I'll just lay low for a while so she doesn't kill me._ Percy turned around and counted how many submarines there were. _5, 6, 7, . . 14?! Fury brought 14 submarines? What a waste!_

Percy concentrated and the submarines' propellers all stopped spinning and they slowly began to sink down to the bottom of the sea. He wasn't going to drown them, just keep them stuck till he and Jason could get the hell out of there. _Shit, Jason._ Percy had completely forgotten that his friend could not breathe underwater but when he looked at Jason, he saw that somehow, a thin skin of air had formed around Jason's body. Percy sighed in relief but then he remembered that needed to get the Hades out of there. He felt a familiar tug in his gut and used the water to propel him back to Manhattan.

Little did Percy know that the tranq darts that hit Jason had trackers in them and that the submarines were a distraction from the real threat.

 **(Still Percy)**

Percy was seriously pissed. Of all the times Jason could have woken up, it had to be after he hauled him all the way back to his apartment and dumped him on the couch. He watched as Jason's eyes flickered open as his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. As annoyed as he was, he couldn't help but feel relieved as he watched his friend wake up. Jason bolted upright and before flailing his arms and falling off the couch. Percy snickered as his friend fell hard on to his butt and whacked his head on the floor.

"Ouch" Jason mumbled, raising his hand to his temple, massaging it slowly.

"Serves you right for making me carry you all the way here. Seriously, do you know how much you weigh? Jeez Jason, loose a few will you?"

"It's muscle" Jason stated

"So you didn't eat a whole box of donuts the other week?" Percy asked innocently

"Shut up." Jason mumbled, face flushing a rather noticeable shade of red. "Besides, I was the one who saved your sorry ass from that pirate" (AN: The 'pirate' is Fury for those of you who don't get it)

"I had it under control!" Percy replied indignantly

"Right, that's why you were surrounded by a dozen guards pointing guns at you" Jason smirked

Percy blushed mumbling curses about stupid sons of Jupiter.

"Well, what do you want to do now? I'm pretty sure that the eyepatch guy what's his name?"

"Fury" Percy supplied helpfully

"Yeah, well this _Fury_ is probably still gonna be after us, especially after he witnessed our powers. Why did we do that again?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I wasn't the one who flew out the window" Percy said

"It's not like you had a better plan" Jason retorted "Besides, I'm pretty sure he would still be after us. He seemed pretty keen his eye on you."

"Jason, I think I might've accidentally told him I was demigod."

Jason stared at Percy before yelling. "What do you mean you 'accidentally' told him you were a demigod?!"

"I was drugged! I think. I don't really remember much of it but I think that he wanted me to do something for him. Not that I would."

Jason sighed. "Well, there isn't anything we can do now is there? I think we should go back to Camp Half-Blood, or even Camp Jupiter. Somewhere safer."

Percy was about to nod when the door fell off its hinges and a bunch of all too familiar guards ran through, with a very persistent and annoying pirate at the heels.

"I suggest you come quietly, I really don't want to have to keep doing this." Fury said in his frustrating voice.

"No way in _Hades_ am I going back with you." Percy yelled

"Hades. Interesting. . . _curse word_. I do however, _insist_ that you come with us, wouldn't want things to get ugly."

"Well, if you want us to go anywhere with you things are definitely gonna get _ugly._ " Jason retorted

"If that's how it's gonna be, hit 'em" Fury said. Percy heard two bangs and felt a familiar sizzling before everything went black.

 **Fury**

"Are the trackers online?" Fury asked (well, more like _demanded_ )

"Yes sir, they are online and we have tracked them back to Jackson's apartment" some tech guy replied (AN: I know that's not what they're called but. . )

"Good" Fury said "Now let's go get those sons of bitches" Fury got into one of his helicopters along with a few of his best soldiers and flew down to his garage. Then he promptly got into one of the vans along with the others, and drove to Jackson's apartment.

This time, he was prepared for the flying boy as well. He brought tranq darts and stun guns, as well as a couple of good old fashioned pistols. He wasn't gonna let them get away that easily. Even if they did somehow manage to get away, Fury was pretty sure that Jackson and his flying friend didn't know about his cleverly placed trackers.

When they got there, Fury wanted Jackson to know that he meant business. He ordered his men and women to kick down the door. Needless to say, they complied.

"I suggest you come quietly, I really don't want to have to keep doing this." Fury said making sure Jackson knew he was not happy.

"No way in _Hades_ am I going back with you." Jackson yelled, rather unnecessarily since they were indoors after all.

 _Why on Earth would someone use 'Hades' as a curse word? Jackson did say he was a demigod._ But even though he was under a truth serum, Fury still found that hard to believe. "Hades. Interesting. . . _curse word_. I do however, _insist_ that you come with us, wouldn't want things to get ugly."

"Well, if you want us to go anywhere with you things are definitely gonna get _ugly._ " Jackson's blond friend retorted.

"If that's how it's gonna be, hit 'em" Fury said. His soldiers fired. Stun gun aimed at Jackson, the tranq darts aimed at his blond, flying friend. They both dropped, and Fury inwardly smirked. He always won. And this time, he wasn't letting them go till he got what he wanted.


	15. Fury Makes a Deal

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long, hope you like this really overdue chapter. I plan on updating next week (because I have decided to make a schedule that I can stick too "gasp") but you might get an early chapter cause of the long weekend. (is that just in New Zealand? Leave a review if it isn't! I'm completely clueless)**

 **Percy**

Ok. That's it. Percy was completely sick of this game of cat and mouse. He woke up strapped to a chair (which he thought was totally unnecessary) in what he assumed was a meeting room in the middle of said meeting. His rather loud groan attracted the attention of a couple of the people who were participating in the meeting.

"Ah, look who's finally awake" Fury said. _What I would give to punch him in the face. I mean, can't a guy be left alone in peace?_ That was when he noticed that Jason was strapped like him in a chair but was visibly unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Percy yelled

"Tranq dart. Rather effective if I do say so myself." Fury calmly replied "Now, all I want to do is talk."

Percy was awfully suspicious. First this guy wants to arrest him. Then he drugs him. Then he gets some red headed lady to shock the life out of him. Then _he_ shocks the life out of him and brings him to a meeting, strapped to a chair and says that _he just wants to talk?!_ But for once Percy didn't know what to say. Until his friend groaned and then bolted upright.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, please don't kill me!" Jason screamed. He then looked around and blushed, mumbling an apology.

"You want to talk" Percy stated.

"Yes." Fury answered

"After all this time all you wanted to do was talk?" Percy said, infuriated "Why didn't you just ask like a civilised person would?"

"Would you have listened?" Fury asked

Percy glared. "You drugged me. Kidnapped me. Do you really think that I'm gonna listen now?"

"You don't have a choice about whether you listen or not."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Lalalalala, not listening to the eyepatch guy, not gonna listen."

Fury sighed "Someone shut him up." One of the guards walked up to Percy with a syringe.

"Oh my Gods what is that? We literally just talked about the drugging thing! Hey, hey, stop, alright I'll listen!" Percy honestly didn't think that being irritating was worth being drugged again. He did not want to reveal any more about him being a demigod.

"SHIELD keeps tabs on everyone. No matter how small or big, SHIELD always has a file on everyone. Everyone except you Mr Jackson. You could imagine how surprised I was to find an empty file with your name on it. I had to get Stark to hack into the government files but even then, all I found was a file with your name on it and what school you went to. This was why I sent Agent Romanoff to apprehend you. The only other file that I have ever found like your's was Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's file."

"And why does this Baron guy bother you so much?" Percy inquired, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"He was the leader of Hydra. Strucker was an agent of SHIELD and somehow managed to keep such a low profile that all we knew about him was that his name was really long and his father was a janitor."

"So you kidnapped me cause you didn't know me?" Percy asked incredulously "Then explain why you drugged me. 'Cause I'm pretty sure that you didn't need to do that."

"He drugged you?! Seriously eyepatch dude, that is not cool." Jason said

"I needed to make sure you weren't Hydra. And as you might have already put together, people who work for Hydra would rather kill themselves before they got captured. But, when you said that you were, what did you say again? A demigod? I thought I found an opportunity for you."

Percy blanched but quickly regained his composure "Yeah right. What did you want me to do huh? Fly around like some kind of superhero?"

"That is exactly what I wanted you to do Mr Jackson. At SHIELD, all we do is protect the people, and you my friend — "

"I don't think that an 'acquaintance by kidnapping' is called friendship." Percy mumbled

"— don't seem like the type of guy to let innocent people die." Percy stared at Fury. _How did he know? You know what? I don't care anymore. I mean seriously, does this Fury guy know everything about me when there isn't even a file on me?_

"I'll take that as a yes then." Fury said "Now. My offer. I believe that you and your friend have some very. . . _useful_ abilities which is why I would like you to join the Avengers."

 **AN: Mwah hah hah! I shall leave you with this super short, unsatisfyingly cringy chapter. (JK, scroll down for the rest of the chapter, but I honestly considered ending it here and letting y'all wait till next week.)**

"So let me get this straight. You want us to join a bunch of superheroes because we have _useful abilities_?" Jason asked incredulously

"Yes. I believe that that **(AN: yes there are supposed to be two 'thats')** was what I just said."

"Ummm, sorry to be rude Mr Fury guy but we can't. Our lives are. . . _preoccupied_?" Jason said, sounding more like he was asking a question than stating a fact.

"Yeah." Percy said, catching on to what Jason was saying. "We have lives too you know."

"So while you two are enjoying your happy, peaceful lives —"

"Well, not really peaceful." Jason interrupted

"— people are dying." Fury finished, glaring at Jason for interrupting him. Percy felt a pang in his heart. _Well yeah, people are dying, but I just fought a war for gods sake! The Fates can't be this cruel can they?_ Percy knew that there was no getting out of this. After all, his fatal flaw was loyalty.

"Untie us." Percy replied forcefully. "Then maybe, just _maybe_ we'll consider it."

Fury glared and made a pointing gesture with his hand. Two of the soldiers, one for him and one for Jason, walked over and pressed a button on the back of their chairs. The ropes unraveled and coiled behind them. Percy got up and stretched, rubbing his wrists where the wire had been chafing. He looked at Jason who was mimicking his actions, and silently asked him if he was okay. When he was satisfied with Jason's reply, Percy strolled over to Fury, so that for once _he_ was looking down on him.

"I want to talk to my friend about this." Percy said, not wanting to give away Jason's name unless they did decide to join Fury and his merry band of superheroes.

Fury nodded. He motioned to everyone to give them the room but two guards still remained by the doors. Fury whispered something to them and they too left the room.

"You aren't actually considering this are you?" Jason asked sceptically

"Well —"

"Percy, this is your call but I just want to remind you that you don't have to do this. You've already saved the world. Twice."

"The thing is Jason, I do. I do have to do this. I didn't think that this mattered but I realised that it does. The other day I had a dream —"

"Demigod or . . . " Jason trailed off

"It was a demigod dream. I couldn't really remember it because I was drugged at the time but it was of Rachel giving a prophecy. I can't remember the exact words but I think it was important."

"Ok. . ."

"I think that somewhere in the prophecy it said something about mortals working with demigods, and I think that it was talking about us joining the avengers."

 **AN: The end of this chapter was edited to make more sense because I realised that it was a bit vague and that I hadn't phrased it how I wanted to. (edit date - 15/06/18)**


	16. What's Wrong With Elevators?

**AN: I am sticking to my schedule (for once) and have written this chapter (hopefully it's good). I have also decided to put up a poll about what kind of story I should write next. It closes in 2 weeks from now (today is the 10/06/18) so it closes on the 24/06/18. By the way, this story is set BEFORE The Burning Maze (those of you who have read it will know why I am mentioning this, I only read it a couple of days ago 'sobs')**

 **Aaaaannnd as a challenge I have a question for you: (the question is at the end of the chapter so please read and answer it)**

 **Jason**

"Let me get this straight, you think that Poseidon —

"Or any other God" Percy interrupted

"— or any other God sent you this message saying that you were supposed to join the Avengers?"

"Yes. Look man, I don't like this any more that you do. Personally, I really, _really_ hate this Fury guy but the Fates have a way of getting what they want, when they want it." Percy replied

"That's true." Jason reluctantly said "But don't you think we should talk to Chiron or Annabeth or _someone_ before we agree to do this?"

"Well, we could IM Chiron. . . but maybe we should leave Annabeth out of this." Percy suggested

"You know she won't like that."

"I know, I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into before we tell her."

"It's your call. Like, literally. I don't have any drachmas."

Percy grinned at Jason's lame attempt at a pun and hunted his pockets for a drachma that he usually kept in his pocket.

"Huh. I guess I don't have any either. Should we ask Fury if we can make a call?" Percy asked

Jason really didn't like the idea of asking Fury for anything at this point but he didn't see any other possibility for them _if_ they wanted to contact Chiron.

Jason sighed. If they called Chiron, it was very likely that they would be swarmed by monsters. He really didn't want to push his luck since it was already amazing that they hadn't been completely swarmed by monsters already, considering that they were both sons of the Big Three.

Jason groaned inwardly. "Lets just go and tell Fury that we will help but _only_ because we care about what happens to the people, not because we decided that Fury is gonna be our _best friend._ "

Percy eyed him grimly before striding out of the room, Jason right behind him. If there was one thing that Jason knew for sure, it was that he was never letting Percy fall again.

 **Percy**

Percy saw Fury talking to Mr Spangles ( **AN: for those of you that don't get the reference 'Mr Spangles' is Captain America)** when he walked in. All heads turned in his direction and Fury looked at him expectantly.

"Well, have you made up your minds?" He questioned

"Yes. We will join your. . . _team_ but only to protect the people and on one condition." Percy answered

"And what might that be?"

"You don't tell anyone who we are or what we can do and that you let us pick what missions we do." Jason answered

"That's two conditions." Fury stated

"Fine then. _Two_ conditions." Percy said

"Well then, I'd like to introduce you to Captain America and Black Widow. Two of your team members." Fury said

"Wait a minute, you were the one who fired that tranq dart at me!" Percy exclaimed, his finger pointing accusingly at Mr Spangles. _I should probably stop calling him that._

"Sorry about that kid, orders are orders, even if they are completely ridiculous and stupid." the Captain said, glaring in Fury's general direction. "I mean what kind of boss asks a super soldier to attack some kid, seriously!" He trailed off, realising that everyone was staring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So, when do we —" An agent stumbled into the room that they were in, his armour smoking.

"Sir, there's been a breach in level 23." He panted before crumpling on the floor, unconscious.

Fury looked around and used his comlink to contact help. "Agent Barton, do you copy?"

There was a brief pause before someone replied. "I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, please leave a message —"

"This is serious Barton, what's goin' on?" Fury asked impatiently

"There are these. .these _things_ everywhere. They just appeared."

"You're going to have to do better than 'things' Barton."

A bowstring being drawn back could be heard clearly and an irritated shout signaled that an arrow had found its mark. "I don't know _what_ they are. One minute they pretty ladies and then I looked at them again and they were creepy vampire donkeys!"

Percy exchanged a look with Jason, something that did not go unnoticed by Fury.

"You know what these things are, don't you." He said

"Empousa." Percy said grimly "Servants of Hecate, come on Jason. I don't think Clint has any celestial bronze on him"

Jason looked at Percy "Clint? You don't mean. . ."

"I do." Percy replied. "Now let's go and kick some butt!" Jason gave Percy a look.

"Really, that was the best line you could come up with?" Jason asked exasperatedly

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "It sounded better in my head."

"Well don't just stand there, go kill those bastards!" Fury yelled

"One question Mr Fury guy, what floor are we on?" Percy asked

"Does it matter? Just go to the elevator and get to level 23" Fury answered impatiently

"Nuh uh, I don't do elevators." Percy said "Where are the stairs?"

Fury groaned and massaged his temples "There are no stairs! Stark built this tower to be convenient for lazy people! Now GO!"

Percy glanced at Jason and seemed to get his point across. After what happened in Tartarus, Percy had a little issue with elevators. So, his solution was to get Jason to grab him and fly through the window to wherever level 23 was. Percy _definitely_ prefered being tossed out of a window into Zeus's domain than going in an elevator. So that's exactly what happened.

"Sorry Fury dude, when I say I don't _do_ elevators, I really mean I _don't do elevators!"_ Percy said before he and Jason ran head first at the window, only to slam into it and land on their butts.

"I did not think that through." Percy mumbled, rubbing hi. He pulled out his trusty pen and uncapped it. Riptide was much more durable than his head and promptly shattered the glass when Percy stabbed it.

Percy looked at Jason and they both jumped out, Percy screaming bloody murder at Jason to catch him, and Jason smirking at Percy before swooping over to him.

"Jason, I don't think we thought this through. Again. How do we know which level is 23?" Percy inquired, his face pale from looking down.

"Ummm —" Jason began before he was interrupted by an empousa being thrown out of a window 30 levels below them. "I think that's where level 23 is." Jason stated, before flying down and into the broken window of level 23.

As soon as Percy saw level 23 (if you could call it that) the first words that popped into his mind were ' _oh shit'._ It was utter chaos. Green gloop was everywhere and scorch marks decorated the floor and walls. Broken bits of table lay in places that it most certainly should not be and the door was being yanked out of its resting area by a flaming, infuriated looking empousa.

"Holy Hades. You _totally_ wrecked it this time Clint." Percy mumbled. Clint's head turned around so quickly that Percy was honestly afraid that his head would fly off his neck.

Clint's eyes widened with obvious shock and his eyebrows rose higher than Percy thought they could go. His jaw dropped, mouth agape with shock.

"Percy?" Clint asked "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Clint. It's a really long story." Percy answered

"Well, are you going to join me in my totally badass fight against these creeps or are you going to stand there with that stupid expression on your face?" Clint questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Percy rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Let's kick some ass."

"Now _that's_ what I call a punchline. Or is it a kick line?" Jason said

Percy groaned. "Let's just get on with the ass-kicking."

"Good idea." Jason agreed.

"While you two argue like an old married couple, I'll just do the ass-kicking." Clint mumbled

Percy grinned. He forgot how much he missed his old archery instructor. Percy doesn't actually remember a class with his teacher that he actually hated, and that was something, considering he never actually managed to even string the damn bow properly. _Enough of that_ he thought. _Let's actually kick some ass._

 **AN: And now, my question: What is your favourite Percy Jackson quote? Leave a review and I might be able to stick it in the next chapter (depending on the quote) Also, one last question, how would you feel if I added an OC in the next chapter?**


	17. Drowning

**AN: I am sooo sorry for this ridiculously late update, I don't really have an excuse for this super late chapter. I have decided not to add an OC (y'all seemed repulsed by the idea) but I might just make up some random, minor characters later on in the story (e.g. civilian, random doctor etc.) I LOVED the quotes and my personal favourite is "I can't drown, and neither can my pancakes." said by Percy when Annabeth chastises him for putting too much maple syrup on his pancakes. Try spot the quote! That being said, let's start the chapter. Also, just in case you didn't notice, Percy is not invulnerable and therefore does not have the Curse of Achilles.**

 **P.S. There's another question at the end of the chapter**

 **Percy**

During his years as a demigod, Percy has never forgotten how much he _hates_ empousai. They were ugly, annoying, hard to kill and there was always more than one of them, since they liked to attack in groups. Also, the fact that he couldn't count how many empousai were in the room (since there were so many of them) was not something that made him feel confident about their odds against this infestation.

"Oh dear Gods, why are there so freaking many of them?" He mumbled, louder than he intended judging by the look on Jason's face.

"Well don't just stand there you two, help me!" Clint yelled

Percy exchanged glances with Jason and pulled out Riptide as Jason flipped his coin, changing it into a sword. Only then did the empousa seem to notice them and they turned their attention to Percy and Jason.

"Well, look who we have here, the Heroes of Olympus." one of them snarled, her lip curled in disgust.

The empousai started limping towards them, their celestial bronze legs clicking and dragging behind them. Their forms flickered between their prettier and more vicious aspects. Percy raised his sword like a javelin and impulsively threw it at them. Three of the empousai turned to dust as the celestial bronze impaled them. The rest of them hissed and glared at Percy and even Jason gave him a look saying _dude, why did you do that._

"You will _pay_ for that sea scum, you will pay for everything you did to me!" The leader said.

 _Is that Kelly? Oh my Gods it is! How is my luck this bad, I hoped she would stay dead a couple more years._ "Sorry _Kelly_ , you were taking so long, and it got so quiet, I just had to do something! I mean yeah, I get it, you want to walk slowly to make everything more dramatic but I'm ADHD and honestly I was getting really bored! Percy ranted, hate lacing his voice.

"Ah so you do recognise me, excellent, you can _die_ knowing it was _I_ that killed you!" Kelly said

"Not today Kelly, you're gonna go back to _hell_ for what you did to me and Annabeth!"

"Annabeth? Oh yes, I will kill you and send her your dead body!" Kelly snarled

 _That's it, I'm gonna kill her._ Percy grabbed Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it, revealing the familiar glowing bronze. He swung straight at her neck and she ducked, raking her claws along his stomach. The other empousai surrounded him, and he could vaguely see Clint and Jason in a similar situation. He stabbed an empousai in the shoulder and she disintegrated while ducking under a sword aimed for his head. Percy kicked Kelly in the stomach and twisted his body to avoid being skewered himself. _Two down, too many to count to go._

 **Jason**

The empousai had surrounded both him and Percy, mostly leaving Clint (whoever that was) alone, but that doesn't mean that Jason was in a great situation. There were way too many empousai for his liking and most definitely not enough of him to handle the situation.

Jason glanced over his shoulder, counting three empousai behind him, two to the right, one to the left and five in front of him.

"Are you sure we can't talk this out? I mean come on, what have I ever done to you?" Jason said

"What have you done to us? This stupid boy is mocking us! Do you not remember when you slaughtered us on Mount Othrys? You did not seem content with 'talking' when you had an army! Now _we_ shall destroy you!"

Jason sighed. _Well, I might as well get on with it._ The empousai behind him lunged, their talons swiping for his head. He ducked and stabbed, skewering two of them before he ripped his sword free to parry the daggers of the empousai to his right. The empousai in front of him (now to his left) stood and waited patiently while the empousa on Jason's left (now behind him) lunged. Jason tucked and rolled and the empousa ended up stabbing her sister instead.

"You will pay for that you scum!" one of the empousa yelled

All of the empousai that had made it this far into the battle attacked and time slowed down as Jason's senses heightened. He flipped his sword and watched as it turned into his trusty spear and summoned a bolt of lightning, incinerating the empousai instantly. Jason exhaled and looked over to his friend, only to witness something he had prayed would never happen.

 **Percy**

Percy wasn't even breaking a sweat with the rate that this fight was going. It was all too easy for him; duck, slash, stab and roll. He watched as yet another two empousai charged at him from behind, attempting a sneak attack while he was fighting the three that were stabbing at him on his right. He heard the empousai screech behind him and was immediately reminded of their presence. _Seriously, who yells 'attack him from behind!' before they attack someone? That is literally the dumbest thing someone could yell before trying to sneak up on someone._ Percy stabbed the empousa that he was fighting and turned to parry the dagger of the empousa currently attacking him. He twisted his sword at the hilt of her dagger and swiftly disarmed her before ducking under the second empousai, which just happened to be Kelly.

"You _filthy sea scum!_ You will _pay_ with your _life_ for what you have done to my sisters! You may have survived Tartarus, but you _cannot_ live if I cleave your head from your shoulders!" Kelly spat, her face purple with fury.

Percy cringed as she mentioned Tartarus, his thoughts drifting back to how he and Annabeth were trapped there, _tortured_ there. Kelly seemed to have noticed the grim expression on his face and sneered.

"What, was _Tartarus_ too scary for the big shot on Olympus? Was he and his little girlfriend frightened by the big bad monsters down there?" Kelly mocked, her voice full of delight. "Does the name _Tartarus_ scare the worthless hero? The hero who couldn't stop his _girlfriend_ from being _tortured?"_

Percy's eyes widened. _No way she could've known, she couldn't know anything about that._

Looking at his eyes widen in shock, Kelly gave a devilish smile. "Oh yes. My sisters and I heard everything. We heard that stupid girl scream as you were stabbed over and over, begging for them to stop hurting you. We heard the Lady Nyx torture your precious little friend, and guess what else we did? We _helped!"_

Percy took a step back, terror seeping into his skin. He could feel the acidic air choking him as he took a strangled breath in, he could feel the warm blood dripping down from the numerous wounds all over his body. His eyes clouded and rolled back into his head and he dropped like a sack of flour.

 **Jason**

After stabbing the last empousa that had surrounded him, Jason ran over to the last empousa who was leering over Percy and stabbed her right through the heart, disintegrating her instantly. He looked down at Percy who was thrashing and mumbling unintelligibly and started to panic.

"What do I do? Oh Gods, how do I wake him up? Is he okay?" Jason muttered frantically. HE heard footsteps and looked up to see Clint looking down at him.

"Kid, move over." Clint said

"What are you gonna do?" Jason asked protectively

"Wake him up."

 **Percy**

 **(italics is flashback, normal is Percy trying to wake up/his conscience, 'words with one speech mark is Percy's thoughts inside the flashback')**

 _He was back in Tartarus. Back in that hell hole. The air was smokey and smelled acrid, but all he could see was blood. Annabeth's blood. It was everywhere and he finally spotted her. She was ashen, her eyes open and glazed over. She was dead._

" _Why didn't you save me Percy? You let me be tortured, you could've saved me." Percy heard a voice echo. It was Annabeth's, but her mouth wasn't moving._

Wake up, this isn't real.

" _But it feels so real, doesn't it?" Another voice rang out._

" _Who are you?" Percy yelled. His voice didn't sound right. It was foggy and distorted, as if he was underwater._

 _All of a sudden Tartarus vanished, and to his surprise, he was underwater. He calmed down and took a deep breath in, assuming that he could breathe underwater. After all, he is the Son of Poseidon._

 _Percy coughed, liquid spilling from his lips, he tried to take another breath in and choked. He sputtered and gasped, his hands clawing at his throat._

' _What is happening?' he panicked_

" _You are drowning." the voice said "This is what it feels like Son of Poseidon."_

 _Percy's lungs were screaming, his brain was numb and all of his limbs had turned to jelly. Yet, in all his pain and agony, the only thing he could think of was his poor pancakes that Annabeth had chastised him for drowning._

' _I can't drown' he told the weird voice in his head, before impulsively adding 'and neither can my pancakes.' If he was gonna die, might as well remember the good times._

" _What?" The voice asked, her tone sounding genuinely confused "Oh you you aren't going to die foolish demigod, for what you did to me you are gonna suffer before you feel the sweet relief of death. You will lose everything before. . ."_

 _Everything was going foggy and desperately needed air. Percy stopped struggling and the world went dark._

—

 _When he woke up everything was white. Percy gasped and coughed, gulping in as much air as he could. He squinted at the sudden brightness before he noticed a glowing figure that was floating in front of him._

" _Could you please turn down the glowing? My head feels like it is about to explode." Percy mumbled, closing his eyes_

" _My apologies" the figure said, before lowering herself to the ground, before flashing into her human form._

" _Wait a minute" Percy opened his eyes "Did you just apologise, cause I'm pretty sure you're a goddess and from my experience with 'celestial beings', you should've just turned me into a dolphin._

" _If I were to turn you into a dolphin, who would save the universe?" The lady asked_

" _Oh great. Nope, nope, I am not saving the world again. Been there, done that." Percy said_

" _If you do not, everyone you know and love will be destroyed in the most painful way possible. The woman you heard before, you have angered her and now she seeks revenge. She has awoken the destroyer, the one who has been fated to destroy the universe and you must stop her. However, as pathetic as they may seem compared to demigods, you must work with the mortals, they will be of utmost use at the correct time." The lady said._

 _The woman began to fade, her form flickering before vanishing completely._

" _Hey! Where'd you go? You can't just say all this stuff and disappear! Who are you?" Percy yelled_

" _She is near, my hero, I cannot stay any longer, you must succeed or else the world will be plunged in the Eternal Darkness."_

" _Who are you!" Percy screamed_

 _A fading voice replied. ". . Hecate"_

 **And the question is: Should Percy tell Annabeth about what happened or should Annabeth stalk him and find out herself? (She probably already knows everything but. . .)**


	18. Panicked Jason, Seizures and Flashbacks

**AN: I know. It's been around 2 and a half long months since I last updated. I had a lot on my plate with exams and whatnot but the long awaited chapter 18 is here. Sorry if bits don't make a lot of sense, just leave a review or PM me as to what doesn't make sense and I'll go back and fix it. I sorta left this chapter half finished in the middle of a sentence and realised that none of the chapter really made sense so I went back and fixed it.**

 **Also. . . I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone would like to do this, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **In reply to ThunderSphinx's review, I didn't want Percy or any of the demigods to seem too powerful and wanted to show that even mortals can defeat them if they are not careful (and when is Percy ever careful?). Besides, the Avengers defeated Loki right?**

 **Final note: Do people want me to reply to reviews?**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth was gonna kill Percy when she saw him. After Chiron had contacted her about the prophecy, she had taken the next available flight back to Manhattan, which had been 5 days too long a wait, and had gone straight to Percy's house. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by the red-faced, puffy-eyed Sally Jackson.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here, I thought you were in San Francisco?" Sally asked

Annabeth cut the chase and got straight to the point. ( **AN: See what I did there?)**

"Where's Percy?"

Sally's eyes glistened and she whispered, "Come inside dear, I'll tell you what happened."

So that was how she found out that Percy had (most likely) been kidnapped by something or someone and hadn't been able to contact anyone for the past 5 days. _How have I not known about this. Ugh, Percy, what have you gotten into?_

"When did you last see him?" Annabeth asked

"When I got back to the beach. All that was there was his blood." Sally replied regretfully. "Why did I leave him! I should have taken him with me, but he looked so peaceful by the ocean and I just thought 'what could be the worst thing that could happen in 30 minutes?' and then when I get back he's gone!"

"Hey, calm down Sally, we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten too far, do you want to try to IM him?" Annabeth asked, her voice quiet yet tense.

"I don't have any drachmas left, I used them up trying to call him, but the message was fuzzy and static." Sally said mournfully.

Annabeth tensed, _why wouldn't the call work? The only reason could be if he was taken by mortals! But why would they take Percy?_

 **Jason**

Jason was stressed. His best friend collapsed in the middle of a fight and he had absolutely no idea what was going on, the only things he could think of were all the things that could go wrong. _He could be having a seizure, he could have been stabbed, he could be going into hypovolemic shock, he could be going into anaphylactic shock but what was he allergic to? He could be having a heart attack, he could have blacked out, he could be having a stroke, he could be having a flashback! Oh dear gods, what the hell do I do!_

Jason's brain was turning to mush which was why that when Clint asked him to move over he responded with a tone that conveyed exactly how he was feeling.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked protectively

"Wake him up." Clint replied tersely

"How?" Jason asked, kneeling down beside Clint.

Clint looked at Percy's now still face and pulled back an eyelid.

"Pupils are dilated, does he have a history with flashbacks?" Clint asked

Jason nodded and Clint sighed. "Get me that first aid kit."

Jason walked over and grabbed the kit, setting it down in front of Clint. He opened it and pulled out a syringe and a tiny bottle of some clear substance.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"Adrenaline. Should wake him up." Clint replied, jabbing the needle into the bottle. He pulled the syringe out and grabbed Percy's limp arm before carefully injecting the needle into his vein. Not even a second later, Percy's eyes flew open and he leaped up to his feet, uncapping Riptide in one swift motion, nearly decapitating Jason. His head whipped around and he seemed to realise that Clint and Jason were staring up at him. Percy smiled sheepishly before groaning and clutching his head, the adrenaline wearing off.

"Ugh, what happened?" Percy moaned. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Woah, calm down Percy, you had a flashback." Jason said

"Huh? Oh, well, that's not entirely true." Percy said. _What does he mean 'not entirely true'?_

"Do any of you have a drachma? I should really call my mom." Percy inquired.

Jason shook his head apologetically but to his surprise Clint pulled one out of one of his many pockets. When Percy raised an eyebrow he just shrugged.

"I've always kept one handy, ever since, you know. . ." He trailed off.

Jason saw Percy gave Clint a look that said he was not letting his miraculous survival go. He accepted the drachma and waved his hand, summoning a water bottle. Percy opened the lid and waved his hand, the water obeying his command and forming mist in the slowly receding sun.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me my apartment."

The mist flickered before showing a blonde head of hair.

"That stupid Seaweed Brain, always has to go and get himself kidnapped. Always has to make everyone worry their heads off." Annabeth mumbled to herself, furiously chopping carrots. "Don't worry Annabeth, he'll turn up soon, he always does. . ." Annabeth glanced up and noticed that the boy in question was looking right at her with guilt painted all over his face. Annabeth gaped before her stormy eyes hardened. Jason glanced at Percy and was surprised to see that his friend looked like he might bolt any second.

"Percy! Where the Hades have you been?" Annabeth thundered, raising her knife subconsciously.

"Um - well - I - I - so - yeah. . . " Percy stuttered, hopefully looking up to see if she understood his garbled version of an explanation.

"You had everyone so worried! Especially your poor mother! She just went inside to take a nap, she's been up for so long just worrying."

Percy looked at her guiltily, and was about to stutter some poorly formed apology when someone entered the room.

"Annabeth dear, do we have guests?" Sally yawned, slippers padding softly on the floor. "You know you can wake me if someone comes over, I would hate to be a . . ." Sally's voice trailed off and her eyes widened, slowly glistening with tears.

"Percy! Oh thank the Gods you're okay! Where have you been?" Sally exclaimed

Percy once again stuttered, unable to form an excuse as to why he went missing for five days with no trace.

Sally looked pointedly at Percy and Jason decided that his friend had been humiliated enough.

"Mrs Jackson—"

"Call me Sally dear"

"Sally" Jason corrected "Have you ever heard of SHIELD?"

* * *

"So this SHIELD kidnapped Percy from the beach, discovered he was a demigod, attempted to kidnap Jason, watched both of you use your powers, hunted you down and now wants to recruit you? I'm afraid that I'm very confused" Sally said

"Mom, this Fury dude, he thought that we were terrorists and I guess in some awfully complicated way, he was trying to protect the city. And so maybe I'm not super annoyed at him anymore, well slightly less infuriated but still." Percy sighed. "I don't know what to do. This Fury guy, he wants to help and now that he knows that we're not evil, he wants us to help him but I really hate the guy and his . . . _violent_ methods. But then, if I don't help him, something terrible will probably happen and people, _innocent_ people, will get hurt and it'll be my fault and . . ." Percy ended his rant looking up to his mother.

"Percy dear, you've done more than enough for the world already and I know that I can't tell you what to do but no mother will willingly want her child to walk into a war when they have a choice. However, I know that whatever comes your way, you will succeed and if you do decide to help this SHIELD organisation then you have my support. The choice is yours Percy, whether you help them or not is completely up to you."

"Thanks mom." Percy sighed

"Percy! I completely forgot but I just remembered that Rachel recited a prophecy earlier and it might have something to do with this whole ordeal!" Annabeth exclaimed

"What was it?" Percy inquired

" _Son of the Storm shall be found_

 _By the Heroes of mortal grounds_

 _Magic and crossroads will fall_

 _The Goddess of mist enthral_

 _Together as one, wisdom's daughter will cry_

 _Son of the Sea will sacrifice and die_

The bit where it says 'heroes of mortal grounds', it could be talking about SHIELD and it does mention that the 'Son of the Storm' will be found by these heroes. Only thing that the prophecy conveniently left out was that after the 'Son of the Storm' was found he would be kidnapped and hunted for five days." Annabeth mumbled bitterly.\

"So you think that this is all to do with another stupid prophecy?" Jason asked

"Yup." Annabeth said

"Well" Percy said "I guess we have no choice. We have a Pirate dude to call."


	19. IMPORTANT AN

I'm going to be rewriting Undefeated. I'm not really happy with how the story is going and I've received many reviews that have made me rethink how I've written some of the characters. Unless anyone feels otherwise, Undefeated will be removed from fanfic so that I can make the necessary changes to it. I will re post it when I am done.

This is also up on my profile page.

Thank you guys for the support, I'm sorry that I didn't post this earlier.


End file.
